Tony vem pra Mineral Town
by Ayane Blue
Summary: 6 anos depois de se aposentar da WOOHP, perder sua primeira namorada e cortar contato com a família, Tony vem para Mineral Town. Ele ajuda Claire na fazenda e vive no Inn com seus novos amigos. Mas será que poderá escapar de seu passado?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Tony vem pra Mineral Town**

**Capítulo 1.**

Não há nada mais emocionante do que a primeira namorada... mas um certo alguém sofreu muito quando ela faleceu. Esse "certo alguem" é Tony Clark.

Tony Clark é o filho mais jovem da família Clark e conseguiu sua primeira namorada com 11 anos, chamada Nádia. Assim como ele, ela também era uma espiã da WOOHP, recém-formada e que havia entrado na equipe dos irmãos Clark.

Entretanto, numa missão, Nádia caiu de uma ponte acidentalmente e faleceu.A partir daquele dia, a vida de Tony não foi mais a mesma.

Pra começar, ele saiu da WOOHP e cortou contato com a família, indo morar com sua tia Trudy e estudando num colégio masculino. Não queria se envolver com uma garota de novo e sofrer depois.

Aos poucos, o tempo foi passando, até que a Tia Trudy faleceu quando Tony fez 17 anos. Pra se manter, aceitou o convite pra ser professor de artes marciais em meio-período, no mesmo colégio em que estudava.

Mas decidiu começar uma nova vida longe da cidade grande quando notou um anúncio no jornal que seu colega de trabalho lia.

**Tony: ***curioso* Que anúncio é esse aí?

**Colega de trabalho (CDT): ***sem dar muita bola* Sei lá! Alguma coisa sobre um emprego de meio-período numa cidade chamada Mineral Town!

**Tony: ***puxando o jornal das mãos dele* Deixe-me ver isso! *lendo o anúncio* Mas que ótima ideia! Vou pra Mineral Town!

**CDT: ***indignado* Você tá maluco? Aquilo não é lugar pra você!

Mas Tony estava decidido. Tanto que fez suas malas e vendeu a casa, como modo de conseguir dinheiro o suficiente pra começar sua nova vida. Assim que soube a localização, foi direto para Mineral Town.

**Tony: ***olhando no mapa* _Onde será que fica o Inn? O Prefeito Thomas disse na ligação que era lá que eu ficaria enquanto estivesse em Mineral Town!_

**Voz: **Está perdido?

Tony olhou pra frente e notou uma garota na sua frente, percebendo que havia entrado na fazenda que pertencia à ela.

**Tony: ***constrangido* Me... me desculpe! Eu não queria invadir a sua fazenda e...

**Garota: ***rindo* Está tudo bem! _Pelo nervosismo, deve fazer algum tempo que ele não fala com uma garota! _Mas está perdido?

**Tony: ***mais calmo* Sim! Eu sou novo aqui e estou procurando o Inn!

**Garota: ***surpresa* O Inn? Nossa, você tá longe dele! Eu te acompanho até lá! Ah propósito, meu nome é Claire!

**Tony: ***apertando a mão dela* Eu sou Tony!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No caminho para o Inn, Claire e Tony conversavam, e este descobriu que ela colocara o anúncio no jornal. Claire, por outro lado, descobriu que Tony seria seu ajudante na fazenda.

**Claire: **Se você for novato em trabalho de fazenda, não se preocupe: é só me procurar se tiver alguma dúvida!

**Tony: ***sorriso leve* Pode deixar! Quando eu começo?

**Claire: **Nas circunstâncias normais, seria amanhã! Mas amanhã tem o festival de culinária no Rose Square! Então começará depois de amanhã!

**Tony: ***confuso* Certo, mas... que festival de culinária é esse?

**Claire: **É um dos festivais que acontece em Mineral Town! Quatro por estação! O festival de culinária é o último festival da primavera, onde os moradores preparam receitas para serem julgadas pelo Gourmet! Vou competir esse ano também!

**Tony: ***em frente ao Inn* É aqui o Inn?

**Claire: **É aqui mesmo! Vamos!

Os dois entraram e foram recebidos por Ann, enquanto Doug atendia os clientes.

**Ann: ***cumprimentando* Oi Claire! *notando Tony* Você não me é familiar! É novo na cidade?

**Tony: ***sem graça* Sim... _Droga, não é fácil encarar uma garota depois de ficar 6 anos sem falar com uma! _Me chamo Tony! Vim pelo anúncio da Claire!

**Ann: **Ah, então a Claire conseguiu ajuda com a fazenda! Eu sou a Ann, muito prazer! Ei, se não estou enganada, meu pai falou de um novo inquilino que chegaria hoje no Inn! Acredito que seja você!

**Tony: **Sim! Por isso a Claire me acompanhou até aqui!

Claire foi falar com Cliff, enquanto Ann mostrava o quarto de Tony para o próprio.

**Ann: **Eu espero que se dê bem com o Gray! Ele será seu colega de quarto!

**Tony: **Como é esse Gray?

**Ann: **Ele é neto do Sr. Saibara e aprendiz de ferreiro! Tem pavio curto, mas é um cara legal depois que o conhece melhor! *entrando no quarto* Gray, você tem um colega de quarto!

**Gray: ***notando Tony* É ele?

**Ann: **Sim! Seu nome é Tony! Tony, esse é o Gray!

**Tony: ***cumprimentando* É aí?

**Gray: ***sorriso leve* Oi Tony! Bem vindo à Mineral Town!

**Voz: ***vindo do andar de baixo* Oi gente! Eu trouxe outra receita!

**Ann: ***assustada* _Essa não, é a Karem! Ela veio procurar cobaias de novo!_

Se Tony já estava confuso por causa da expressão de Ann, ficou mais ainda quando Claire e Cliff entraram no quarto em que estava e bateram a porta, morrendo de medo.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Tony: ***confuso* O que deu em vocês? Parece até que viram um fantasma!

**Claire: ***tremendo* Pior: a Karem está lá em baixo... com mais uma de suas receitas horrorosas!

**Cliff: ***curioso* Você é novo em Mineral Town, não é? O Tony, de quem a Claire me falou!

**Tony: **Sim! E você é...

**Cliff: **Sou o Cliff, muito prazer!

**Karem: ***derrubando a porta do quarto* Não adianta se esconderem! Essa piada já está velha!

**Ann: ***implorando* Por favor, Karem, não faça isso com a gente!

**Tony: ***surpreso* _Coincidência! Ela tem o nome da minha mãe! _

**Gray: ***tendo uma ideia* Já sei! Ei Karem, por que não dá as boas vindas ao Tony aqui e oferece sua receita pra ele provar?

**Karem: ***confusa* Tony, hein? Bom, está certo! Preciso mesmo da opinião de pessoas diferentes!

**Tony: ***sendo empurrado por Gray* Mas o que está fazend...

Antes de Tony terminar a frase, Karem enfiou uma porção de sua receita na boca dele. Resultado? Tony ficou mais verde do que um marciano e foi vomitar no banheiro.

**Claire: ***surpresa* _Ele deve ter um estômago bem fraco! O Gourmet já comeu a comida da Karem várias vezes e nunca passou mal desse jeito!_

**Karem: **Aliás, de onde aquele garoto Tony veio?

**Gray: **Sei lá, ele não disse! A gente acabou de conhecê-lo! E ele ainda será meu colega de quarto!

**Tony: ***voltando enjoado pro quarto* Quer minha opinião sincera? Peça ajuda de um especialista! Nunca fiquei assim antes!

**Karem: ***séria e cruzando os braços* Valeu! Bom, eu já vou indo! Até amanhã, no festival!

Karem despediu-se de todos e saiu do Inn.

**Claire: ***se espreguiçando* Eu também tenho que ir! Vim acompanhar o Tony até o Inn e quase esqueci do trabalho! Te espero na fazenda depois de amanhã, Tony! Se prepare!

Claire deu um beijo rápido em Cliff e também saiu do Inn.

**Tony: ***curioso* Sua namorada, Cliff?

**Cliff: **Sim, faz alguns meses! Vê se aproveita que mudou de cidade e arranja uma namorada também, Tony!

**Tony: ***sorriso triste* Ah... claro!

**Ann: ***notando algo estranho* _Tony não parece muito feliz! Será que... é algo em relação ao passado dele?_

Mas logo esqueceu isso quando seu pai chamou todo mundo pra jantar.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No dia seguinte, no Inn...

**Tony:** *olhando para os lados, sonolento* _Onde está o Gray? Ou melhor, onde está todo mundo?_

**Cliff: ***entrando no quarto* E aí, Tony? Hora de levantar!

**Tony: ***levantando* Oi Cliff! Onde está todo mundo?

**Cliff: **Já foram pro festival, mas como você estava dormindo, a Ann me pediu pra te esperar! Ela também vai participar!

**Tony: ***se vestindo* Depois daquele jantar de ontem, eu não nego que ela tem boa chance de ganhar!

**Cliff: **De fato, é sempre ela ou o pai dela que ganham! Vem, melhor comer alguma coisa antes de irmos para o festival!

Tony tomou o café que Ann havia deixado pra ele na mesa e foi com Cliff para o festival. Ao chegar lá, foi logo agradecer a Ann pela gentileza.

**Ann: **Não precisa agradecer, Tony!

**Tony: **Eu faço questão! Ah, e boa sorte pra você e seu pai no festival!

**Ann: **Obrigada!

**Tony: ***afastando-se com um sorriso leve* _Eu não me sinto bem assim há anos! Ei, no que está pensando, Tony Clark? Acabou de conhecê-la! E você não quer sofrer novamente!_

**Ann: ***observando-o de longe* _Ele é muito gentil e amigável, mas não sei por que eu tenho a sensação de que ele é um pouco perturbado! Essa perturbação será a razão pra ele ter se mudado para Mineral Town?_

**Tony: ***observando as outras pessoas* _Parece que a cidade inteira veio para o festival!_

**Voz: **Ei Tony!

**Tony: ***virando-se* Oi Gray!

**Gray: **Quero que conheça uma pessoa! Esta é minha amiga Mary, que trabalha na biblioteca de Mineral Town!

**Tony: ***apertando a mão dela* Oi Mary, como vai? Eu sou o Tony!

**Mary: ***sem graça* Vou bem, obrigada! E muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Tony!

**Tony: ***analizando-a* _Tímida, simpática e trabalha na biblioteca... a garota ideal para o Marc! Me pergunto como ele e os outros estão, não os vejo há anos!_

Logo o gourmet anunciou quem havia ganho o festival: Doug, o pai de Ann. Este foi aplaudido por todos na cidade.

**Claire: ***suspirando e ao lado de Tony* É, perdi de novo! Mas ainda tem o ano que vem! Quem sabe você não participe também, Tony?

**Tony: ***observando Ann e Doug* Quem sabe...

**Claire: **Te espero amanhã pra começarmos o trabalho, ás 8 horas da manhã!

**Tony: **Certo! _Melhor eu ajeitar o despertador!_


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Como combinado, lá estava Tony na fazenda de Claire, ajudando a mesma. Esta lhe ensinou as tarefas básicas, como alimentar as galinhas e as vacas, e no final, o trabalho já estava pronto na metade do tempo que Claire levava sozinha.

Quando terminaram o trabalho, entraram na casa de Claire pra almoçar.

**Tony: ***curioso* Ei Claire, qual é o próximo festival de Mineral Town?

**Claire: ***olhando no calendário* O próximo é o festival de natação!

**Tony: **Festival de natação, hein? Vou me inscrever! Sempre fui bom nadador!

**Claire: ***sorriso maroto* Não fique tão confiante, Tony! Quando o verão chega, chega também um rapaz chamado Kai! Ele trabalha no restaurante da praia e é o nadador mais rápido que já competiu no festival de natação!

**Tony: ***surpreso* Sério? Então ta! Não penso em vencer, apenas competir! Mas seria legal derrotar esse tal Kai!

**Claire: ***rindo* Certo! *sorriso maquiavélico* Mas mudando de assunto, como vão as coisas com Ann?

**Tony: ***confuso* O que quer dizer?

**Claire: ***girando os olhos* Pelo jeito, você não entendeu o sentido por trás da minha pergunta!

**Tony: ***desviando o olhar* Se está se referindo a ter algo com Ann além da amizade, esqueça! Eu não pretendo me envolver com uma garota de novo, mesmo que goste dela!

**Claire: ***surpresa*_ Agora entendi do que Ann estava falando! Tony realmente está perturbado, e é com relação às mulheres! Deve ter levado um enorme fora no passado!_

**Tony: ***olhando no relógio* Bom, eu já vou indo! Vou dar uma volta pela cidade e conhece-la melhor! Ainda não tive oportunidade de fazer isso!

**Claire: **Não quer um mapa? Pode acabar se perdendo se vai sozinho!

**Tony: ***sorriso* Quero sim, obrigado! E até amanhã!

Tony aceitou o mapa de Claire e foi dar uma volta pela cidade. Conheceu diversos lugares, incluindo o Hot Spring, onde parou pra tomar um banho de água termal.

**Tony: ***relaxado* _Isso é bom demais!_ *ouvindo passos* _Huh? Quem será?_

Tony olhou por cima da cerca que tinha em volta do banho de água termal e notou que era Ann, colhendo algumas ervas.

**Ann: **_Essas vão servir bem para o jantar de hoje!_

**Tony: **Ei Ann!

**Ann: **AAAAAHHHHH! *virando-se* Tony? Não me assuste assim!

Sem graça, Tony pediu desculpas, mas ficou confuso quando Ann cobriu os olhos. Demorou pra se lembrar que estava de pé e, principalmente, nu.

**Tony: ***abaixando-se, morrendo de vergonha* FOI MAL!

**Ann: ***escondendo um sorriso terno*_ Esse garoto é único!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

_18 horas. Ponte frágil de madeira. Era onde Tony e a namorada dele, Nádia, estavam. Tony ficou pendurado pela corda, e como suas botas pifaram, não podia se salvar voando. _

_Nádia estava na mesma situação, sem poder voar, mas tinha uma diferença: ao invés de segurar a corda, estava sendo segurada por Tony pelo pulso._

**_Nádia: _**_Tony, você tem que me soltar! Essa corda não vai aguentar por muito tempo, e você não pode subir por ela me aguentando pelo pulso!_

**_Tony: _**_Eu aguento, Nádia! Você é tudo pra mim, não posso te soltar!_

**_Nádia: _**_*lágrimas nos olhos* Me perdõe, Tony!_

_Nádia soltou-se da mão de Tony e caiu no abismo sem fundo._

**_Tony: _**_*desesperado* NÁDIA!_

* * *

Um grito foi ouvido em todo o Inn. Ann foi averiguar e, ao entrar no quarto de Tony e Gray, achou o primeiro chorando e o segundo tentando apoiá-lo.

**Ann:** *preocupada* O que houve com ele?

**Gray: **Teve um pesadelo! E deve ter sido horrível pelo grito e por estar nesse estado!

**Tony: ***em beira de lágrimas* Nádia... por que fez isso comigo? Nádia... meu amor...

**Ann: ***confusa* _Pelo que ele está falando, Nádia deve ser a namorada dele! Mas não é a melhor hora para interrogá-lo! _Melhor voltar pra cama, Gray! Tony, venha comigo! Vou fazer um chá pra você!

Sem discutir e ainda chorando, Tony desceu as escadas com Ann e os dois foram para a cozinha, onde a ruiva fez um chá.

**Ann: ***vendo-o tomar um chá* Se sente melhor, Tony?

**Tony: ***fazendo uma pausa* Um pouco! Obrigado, Ann!

**Ann: **Quer falar a respeito?

**Tony: **Não sei se é uma boa falar sobre isso! Foi um sonho de parte de meu passado que sempre tentei esquecer!

**Ann: ***sorriso terno* Eu entendo! Mas quero que saiba que, apesar de nos conhecermos a pouco tempo, eu sou sua amiga e pode desabafar comigo sempre que necessário! Prometo que irei escutar!

**Tony: ***emocionado* Eu agradeço muito, Ann! Gosto muito de ter você como minha amiga!

Tony lhe deu um abraço leve, sem notar que fez Ann ficar com o rosto vermelho e os olhos arregalados. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ele percebesse seu coração acelerando.

**Ann: ***ficando mais calma* Er... o que acha de voltarmos a dormir? Amanhã é o festival de natação e você não vai estar em forma se não dormir um pouco!

**Tony: ***soltando-a* Tem razão! Só espero não ter mais pesadelos!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Quando amanheceu, chegou a hora do festival de natação. Entre os competidores estava Tony e, após se alongar, deu uma boa olhada em tudo, até no juiz.

**Tony: ***pensando em voz alta e olhando pro juiz* Quem será ele?

**Voz: **É o meu irmão, Rick!

Tony virou-se e deu de cara com uma rosada que ainda não conhecia.

**Garota: **Você deve ser o Tony, ajudante da minha vizinha Claire!

**Tony: ***confuso* E você é...

**Garota: **Sou Popuri, moradora da fazenda ao lado da de Claire! O juiz é meu irmão mais velho Rick, como já disse antes, e ele é criador de galinhas!

**Tony: **Ah... legal! E quem é o Kai?

**Popuri: **É aquele ali!

Ela apontou o Kai com um olhar apaixonado, e Tony logo deduziu que Popuri estava a fim dele.

Por fim, o campeonato começou. Claire logo percebeu que Tony havia dito a verdade, pois nadava super-rápido. No final, Tony e Kai chegaram juntos à linha de chegada e foram obrigados a dividir o prêmio.

**Kai: ***suspirando* Nunca empatei com alguém em natação antes! Você é muito bom, novato!

**Tony: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Valeu! Mas é "novato" na cidade ou "novato" na natação?

**Popuri: ***observando os dois conversando* Eles são tão lindos!

**Rick: **Quem é aquele conversando com o Kai?

**Popuri: **É o Tony, ajudante da Claire na fazenda!

**Rick: **Ah tá! Eu já o vi no Inn antes! Deve ser lá que ele mora!

Depois do festival, todo mundo voltou para casa e Tony foi pro seu quarto.

**Gray: ***entrando no quarto* E aí?

**Tony: ***estirado na cama* Oi Gray! Dia cansativo hoje, não?

**Gray: **Eu que o diga! Mas você foi o primeiro que conseguiu vencer o Kai! Parabéns!

**Tony: ***sorriso leve* Obrigado!

**Gray: ***receoso* Tony... não fica bravo comigo, mas... quem é Nádia?

Tony fez uma expressão um pouco melancólica, parecendo que ia chorar, mas conseguiu se conter.

**Tony: **Minha ex-namorada!

**Gray: **Puxa, sinto muito! Deve ser difícil pra você levar um fora!

**Tony: ***suspirando* Ela não me deu um fora!

**Ann: ***na porta do quarto* Quem não deu um fora em quem?

Os rapazes se entreolharam, mas Tony encerrou a conversa simplesmente entrando debaixo das cobertas e cobrindo-se até a cabeça. Com a cara confusa de Ann, Gray a puxou pra fora do quarto e contou tudo.

**Ann: ***tom baixo* Então essa Nádia era namorada dele?

**Gray: ***mesmo tom* Pois é! E, pro Tony não querer se envolver com nenhuma garota, ela deve ter feito algo muito ruim! Melhor deixarmos a situação esfriar um pouco!

**Ann: **Está bem!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Durante o festival, Tony se dividia entre os festivais e em ajudar a Claire na fazenda. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas ficava atormentado com seu passado de vez em quando e Ann percebia isso.

O tormento só passou um pouco quando Claire lhe pediu pra comprar 10 unidades de feno e 5 sacos de sementes.

**Tony: **Onde eu consigo o feno?

**Claire: **No Yodel Ranch, um pouco abaixo da Poultry Farm! Quanto às sementes, é no mercadinho que você encontra! Pode falar pra colocarem na minha conta!

**Tony: **Tá!

Tony foi primeiro ao Yodel Ranch, que ficava mais perto, e encontrou uma menininha brincando com as vacas. Era May.

**Tony: ***analizando-a* _Acho que eu já vi ela nos festivais, mas não sei ainda quem é! _Ahn... com licença?

**May: ***virando-se* Ah, oi! Tony, não é? Eu sou a May!

**Tony: **Prazer! Escuta, com quem eu falo pra comprar feno?

**May: **Com meu avô, o Sr. Barley! Ele está dentro da casa!

Tony agradeceu e bateu na porta. Mas quando o Sr. Barley atendeu, foi um choque para ambos quando se viram.

Dentro da casa, o clima entre Tony e o Sr. Barley parecia de velório. Mas foi Tony quem quebrou o silêncio.

**Tony: **Eu... não esperava encontrá-lo de novo, muito menos em Mineral Town!

**Sr. Barley: **Nem eu! Já faz 6 anos que minha neta, Nádia, faleceu caíndo daquela ponte!

**Tony: ***sem graça* O senhor deve me culpar pela morte dela, não é?

**Sr. Barley: **Não o culpo! Pelo menos, não totalmente! *sorriso terno* Nádia era muito teimosa, decidida e... te amava tanto, Tony! Ainda me lembro do que ela me disse antes de ir para a missão da WOOHP!

* * *

_**Nádia: **Vovô, eu tenho que ir! Os irmãos Clark estão me esperando!_

_**Sr. Barley: **Eu não sou muito a favor das missões da WOOHP, mas a decisão é sua!_

_**Nádia: ***insegura* Eu não sei o porquê, mas pressinto que algo ruim vai acontecer! Se acontecer algo comigo, pode dar um recado ao Tony?_

_**Sr. Barley: ***surpreso* Ahn... claro!_

_**Nádia: **Diga a ele pra não ter medo de amar de novo e que eu não quero que sofra por mim!_

_**Sr. Barley:** *segurando as mãos de sua neta* Eu prometo! Mas não vai acontecer nada, confie em mim!_

* * *

**Tony:** *surpreso* Ela pressentiu a própria morte?

**Sr. Barley: ***sorriso terno* Sim, mas ela deixou bem claro que seu desejo antes de morrer era que você estivesse feliz e não desistisse do amor! Tony, não tenha medo de se apaixonar novamente! Minha neta ficará feliz por te ver feliz, onde quer que ela esteja!

**Tony: ***lágrimas de alegria* Obrigado, Sr. Barley!

**Sr. Barley: ***entregando o feno* Aqui está o feno que a Claire pediu! E venha nos visitar! May vai adorar a visita e eu também!

Tony se despediu e saiu do Yodel Ranch, com um sorriso no rosto. Mesmo sofrendo com a morte de Nádia, realizaria o maior desejo dela.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Depois de deixar o feno na casa de Claire, já que era muito pesado pra levar junto, Tony foi buscar os sacos de sementes no mercado. Como Jeff não estava, foi Karem que o atendeu.

**Karem: ***entregando os sacos* Pode deixar que eu coloco na conta da Claire!

**Tony: ***sorriso* Valeu, Karem!

Tony guardou os sacos nos bolsos e ia saíndo do mercado quando algo chamou sua atenção: no balcão, havia uma pena azul, mas ele não entendia pra que servia.

**Tony: ***pegando a pena* Ei Karem, o que é isto?

**Karem: **É uma Blue Feather, muito popular aqui em Mineral Town!

**Tony: ***confuso* Não entendo o porquê!

**Karem: ***indo até ele* A Blue Feather é usada quando você quer pedir alguém em casamento!

**Tony: ***corando* Ah... entendi!

**Karem: **Quer levar uma? Nunca se sabe quando terá outra oportunidade dessas! A Blue Feather é popular, mas não se vende em cada esquina!

Tony lembrou das palavras do Sr. Barley e abriu um sorriso leve.

**Tony: **Está bem, me convenceu! Mas já vou avisando que não é pra ninguém em especial!

**Karem: ***rindo* Está bem!

Tony pagou a pena e saiu com ela na mão. Sem perceber, foi visto por Manna, que confundiu as coisas e contou uma fofoca para Sasha e Anna no Square.

Aos poucos, a fofoca foi se espalhando, e quando Tony voltou pro Inn depois do almoço, encontrou muita gente cochichando enquanto olhava pra ele.

**Gray: ***indo até ele* Oi Tony!

**Tony: ***incomodado* Oi! Escuta, por que tá todo mundo olhando pra mim?

**Gray: **Estão comentando sobre o seu casamento!

**Tony: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Que casamento? Eu não vou me casar!

**Ann: ***entrando na conversa* Não vai? Mas a Manna disse que te viu saindo com uma Blue Feather do mercadinho!

**Tony: ***mostrando a pena* Eu só a comprei porque tive a oportunidade! Não pretendo me casar! Só tenho 17 anos! Preciso de 18 anos, no mínimo!

**Gray: ***sem graça* É mesmo! Esquecemos que você é menor de idade!

**Ann: ***corando* Tony, eu... sei que estou pedindo em cima da hora, mas... quer ver os fogos comigo hoje? É o último festival do verão!

**Tony: ***corando também* Er... claro!

**Gray: ***sorriso maroto* _Se tem alguém com chance de se casar com o Tony, esse alguém é a Ann!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Mais calmo com seu passado, e com a chegada do outono, Tony resolveu tomar a iniciativa e ligar para seus irmãos.

**Tony: **Ei Sr. Doug, posso usar o telefone?

**Doug: **Pode! Mas vou incluir na sua conta do Inn!

**Tony: ***pegando o telefone* Pode deixar! _Só espero que o telefone seja o mesmo!_

Na casa dos irmãos Clark, os mesmos tinham acabado de chegar da faculdade e estavam exaustos. Foi quando o telefone tocou.

**Marc: ***levantando do sofá* Eu atendo! *pegando o telefone* Alô?

**Tony: ***do outro lado da linha* É da casa da família Clark?

**Marc: **Sim! Com quem gostaria de falar?

**Tony: **Com qualquer um! Lee, Megan, Marc... qualquer um!

**Marc: ***confuso* Ahn... certo! É o Marc falando!

**Tony: ***animado* Marc, irmão, há quanto tempo! Sua voz mudou bastante!

**Marc: **Irmão? Como assi... *espantado* TONY, É VOCÊ?

Com o grito de Marc, Lee e Megan se aproximaram e colocaram no viva-voz para todos poderem falar com Tony.

**Lee: **E aí, pirralho? Como vai a vida?

**Tony: ***girando os olhos* Sem dúvida é você, Lee! E vou bem, obrigado!

**Megan: ***emocionada* Senti sua falta, irmãozinho! Onde você está?

**Tony: **Também senti sua falta, Megan! Do Lee e do Marc também! Estou, no momento, morando numa cidade pequena, mas muito agradável! E gosto de minha nova vida aqui!

**Marc: ***surpreso* Mora sozinho? E a tia Trudy?

**Tony: **Ela faleceu no ano passado!

**Megan: **Sentimos pela mamãe, ela não vai gostar dessa notícia! Mas mudando de assunto, você não vai querer voltar pra WOOHP, não é?

**Tony: **É! Depois da morte da Nádia, não sei se aguentaria perder outra pessoa importante pra mim! Por isso que não quero voltar!

**Lee: **Nós entendemos! Bom, foi legal falar com você de novo! A gente se fala!

**Tony: **Tchau então!

Tony desligou o telefone e só aí que percebeu a presença de Ann.

**Ann: ***assustada* A Nádia que você falou no telefone... é a mesma que foi sua namorada?

**Tony: ***olhar distante* Sim! Ela faleceu há 6 anos, ao cair de uma ponte sobre um precipício!

**Ann: ***abraçando Tony* Sinto muito, Tony! Agora entendo por que você estava tão perturbado!

**Tony: ***soltando levemente o abraço* Eu estou bem, de verdade! O Sr. Barley, do Yodel Ranch, era o avô da Nádia! Ele me contou que Nádia pressentiu a própria morte e pediu à ele pra me dizer que seu último desejo era que eu pudesse amar outra garota de novo, do mesmo jeito que eu a amei!

**Ann: ***emocionada* Tony...

Ela lhe deu um selinho, só de alguns segundos, mas o suficiente pra deixar Tony corado e de olhos arregalados.

**Ann: **Vem comigo! Hoje é o festival da Lua e não queria ir sozinha!

Ann o puxou pela mão, sem notar um sorriso terno no rosto de Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

O que Tony não sabia é que, depois que a conversa com seus irmãos havia acabado, eles foram puxados para a WOOHP.

**Lee: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Melhor ser importante, Jerry! Acabamos de voltar da faculdade e estamos exaustos!

**Jerry: ***ignorando o mal-humor* Vocês com certeza, devem se lembrar de Woody Poppet!

É claro que se lembravam. Tinham-no enfrentado há 6 anos, e ele ainda tinha causado a morte de Nádia e a saída de Tony da WOOHP.

**Jerry: **Acabamos de saber que ele fugiu da prisão com uma maleta cheia de equipamentos da WOOHP!

Os três arregalaram os olhos.

**Marc: **Deixa eu ver se adivinho: quer que a gente ache ele, o prenda e recupere a maleta, estou certo?

**Jerry: **Mais ou menos! A WOOHP sabe que ele está numa pequena cidade chamada Mineral Town, então é pra lá que vocês vão apenas para vigiá-lo! Como a maleta só pode ser aberta por um agente ou ex-agente da WOOHP, creio que ele irá demorar pra bolar um plano!

**Megan: **Deixe conosco, Jerry!

De volta à Mineral Town, já era inverno, e Tony observava o que Claire estava fazendo na cozinha.

**Tony: **Pra que está fazendo tanto chocolate?

**Claire: **Para o festival ! Não é bem um festival, é mais um costume: as garotas fazem chocolate, ou bolo, e presenteam os garotos! Chocolate para os amigos e bolo de chocolate para o amado! Pode pegar um chocolate, porque você é meu amigo!

Tony agradeceu e pegou um chocolate, bem na hora que alguém bateu na porta de Claire.

**Claire: ***surpresa* Quem será?

Os dois foram para fora da fazenda e notaram que era Won, embora Tony não o reconhecesse. Enquanto Won falava com Claire sobre uma bola para o cachorro ou algo assim, Tony o analizava.

**Tony: ***analizando-o, sério* _Eu já vi esse cara antes ou é impressão minha?_

Por um instante, Won olhou para Tony, mas ao contrário deste, o reconheceu.

**Won: ***sorrindo maquiavélicamente por dentro* _Quem poderia imaginar que teria um agente da WOOHP nesse fim de mundo? Ele será perfeito pra me ajudar a abrir a maleta! Mas é melhor falar com ele mais tarde! Bom, obrigado por tudo, Claire!_ Nos vemos por aí!

Won foi embora, com um plano em mente.

**Tony: **Quem era ele, Claire?

**Claire: **Aquele era o Won! Sempre está tentando vender alguma coisa pra mim! Na última vez foi uma maçã com um nome gigante!

**Tony: ***surpreso* _Won? Nunca ouvi falar! Devo ter me enganado!_ Eu já vou indo, Claire! Prometi pra May que brincaria com ela hoje!

Ao mesmo tempo, no Inn, Ann fazia um bolo de chocolate.

**Ann: ***levemente ruborizada* Tomara que o Tony goste!

Ann só parou com o trabalho quando percebeu que tinha gente na porta do Inn, recém-chegados.

**Ann: **Bem vindos ao Inn! O que desejam?

Bem diante dela, estavam os irmãos Clark.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Tony foi buscar May no Yodel Ranch e os dois foram passear, com a garota sobre os ombros de Tony. Mas quando chegaram ao Square, Tony se arrependeu de ter ido pra lá.

**Voz: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Ora, ora, quem eu encontro nessa cidade: Tony Clark! Você cresceu muito, mas ainda posso reconhecê-lo daquela missão de 6 anos atrás!

Tony colocou May no chão e virou-se para Won. Agora lembrava de onde o tinha visto.

**Tony: ***rugindo* Woody Poppet...

**Won: **Que lisongeiro, você também se lembra de mim!

May não estava entendendo nada, mas escutou a "conversa" atentamente.

**Tony: **O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que a WOOHP tinha prendido você!

**Won: **Verdade! Mas eu fugi, como você pode ver! E com algo muito importante!

Ele mostrou a maleta da WOOHP.

**Tony: ***olhos arregalados* Isto é...

**Won: **A maleta da WOOHP com os apetrechos mais incríveis que já criaram, exatamente! Entretanto, ela só pode ser aberta por alguém que é ou já foi um agente da WOOHP, e é aí que você entra, Tony!

**Tony: ***indignado* O que faz você pensar que eu vou te ajudar a abrir essa maleta? Não está escrito "trouxa" na minha testa!

**Won: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Bem... e se eu me oferecesse pra trazer sua Nádia de volta à vida?

May arregalou os olhos. Sabia que sua irmã e Tony tinham namorado no passado.

**May: ***indignada* Está brincando? Trazer alguém que faleceu, de volta, é impossível!

**Won: **Verdade, eu não nego! Mas se voltar ao passado, pode-se impedir a morte dela! E eu roubei uma máquina do tempo que Jerry mal lembra que existe!

Pra provar, Won mostrou a máquina.

**Tony: ***chocado* Eu... eu...

**Won: **Te darei tempo para pensar! Pretendo causar uma avalanche em Mineral Town quando abrir a maleta, mas terei que esperar até o festival de ano novo! Até lá, espero sua decisão! Pense nisso: eu tenho o que eu quero e você tem o que quer! Simples, não?

**Tony: **Ahn... quando?

**Won: **No dia do festival do ano novo, às 18 horas, no Mother's Hill! E mais uma coisa: se contar pra alguém sobre isso, Tony Clark, o trato está desfeito e provocarei a avalanche antes do tempo! Fui claro?

Tony concordou com a cabeça e Won foi embora.

**May: **Você vai concordar com isso, Tony?

**Tony: ***de joelhos* Eu... eu não sei!

**May: ***com as mãos nos ombros dele* Pense na minha irmã, Tony! Isso seria uma traição com ela! Já se esqueceu do que ela realmente desejava pra você?

**Tony: ***colocando-a nos seus ombros* Até o festival de ano novo, acharemos uma solução! Vem, vou te deixar no Yodel Ranch antes de voltar pro Inn!

Os dois saíram do Square.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

No Inn, os irmãos Clark contaram a verdade para Ann: que eram agentes da WOOHP e estavam atrás de um criminoso.

**Ann: ***chocada* Um criminoso em Mineral Town?

**Megan: ***confirmando* Exatamente! Seu nome é Woody Poppet! Já ouviu falar?

**Ann: ***forçando a memória* Não me lembro de ninguém em Mineral Town com esse nome! Se ele estiver aqui, deve estar usando um nome falso!

**Lee: ***sorriso maroto* Se importa, gata, se nos hospedamos no seu Inn de graça até encontrarmos nosso inimigo?

**Ann: ***corando* Não, sem problema! Mas somente até o fim do ano! Depois disso, terão que começar a pagar a hospedagem!

**Os três: **Está bem!

**Voz: ***entrando no Inn* Ei Ann, já chegue...

Tony ficou chocado ao ver seus irmãos ali, e estes também.

**Os três: ***espantados* TONY?

**Tony: ***igualmente espantado* MANOS?

Quando o susto passou, Tony correu até os irmãos e os quatro se abraçaram, chorando de felicidade. Ann também estava emocionada, ao mesmo tempo que estava confusa. Gray, que havia saído do quarto, também estava confuso.

**Gray: **Vocês conhecem o Tony?

**Marc: **Sim! Ele é nosso irmão-caçula e ex-agente da WOOHP!

**Ann: ***surpresa* Achei que Tony era filho único! *sacando* Ah, então era com vocês que ele falou ao telefone outro dia: Lee, Marc e Megan! Eu não lhes disse antes, mas me chamo Ann! E ele é o Gray!

**Os três: **Prazer!

**Megan: ***bagunçando o cabelo de Tony* Você cresceu muito! E está em forma também! No que está trabalhando?

**Tony: **Bom... eu ajudo minha amiga Claire na fazenda dela!

**Lee: ***espremendo o riso* Ajudante de fazenda? Me pergunto como se rebaixou a este ponto!

**Tony: ***rebatendo* Pelo menos eu estou trabalhando! Não sou como você, que só pensa em esportes e em paquerar as garotas!

**Lee: ***indignado* Eu não tenho mais 13 anos, Tony! Eu mudei!

**Tony: ***sarcasmo* É, mudou... pra pior!

Enquanto Tony e Lee discutiam, e Megan e Ann tentavam acalmá-los, eram observados por Marc e Gray.

**Marc: ***emocionado* Já fazia muito tempo que não via o Tony tão feliz!

**Gray: ***indignado* Feliz? Bravo daquele jeito?

**Marc: **Brigas entre ele e Lee eram frequentes, e nesses 6 anos fizeram falta! Fico feliz que Tony tenha muitos amigos aqui em Mineral Town!

**Gray: ***sorriso leve* Eu sei! É muito bom mesmo ter amigos!

**Marc: **Ah propósito, Gray, tem biblioteca em Mineral Town? Eu adoro ler!

**Gray: **Eu te apresento pra dona da biblioteca com uma condição!

**Marc: **Qual?

**Gray: **Que me arranje um encontro com sua irmã Megan! Não precisa de muito, só quero bater um papo a sós com ela!

**Marc: ***apertando a mão dele* Feito!


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Enquanto Gray e Marc ajudavam um ao outro, conforme os dias passavam, Tony voltava a ficar perturbado. Tinha voltado à ter pesadelos, mas desta vez era de avalanches cobrindo Mineral Town.

**Tony: **_Se eu concordo em ajudar o Won em abrir a maleta, Nádia voltará pra mim, mas Won vai provocar uma avalanche e matar todo mundo! O que eu faço? O que eu faço? Se eu pudesse me abrir com alguém e pedir conselhos..._

Pra piorar a situação, Won ia de vez em quando no Inn, o que queria dizer que estava de olho em Tony. Seus irmãos já haviam descoberto que Won era Woody, mas ele agia normalmente, então os Clark não descofiavam de nada.

Entretanto, na véspera do dia marcado, Tony tomou sua decisão.

**Tony: ***cerrando os punhos* Direi à ele que minha resposta é não! Não quero arriscar a segurança do povo de Mineral Town!

Só não fazia ideia de que Won havia escutado do lado de fora do quarto.

**Won: **_Justo como imaginava... Bom, pelo jeito terei que conseguir à força que ele abra a maleta!_

No dia seguinte, ao meio-dia, Tony recebeu uma notícia bombástica.

**Tony: ***chocado* Ann desapareceu?

**Doug: **Sim! Pelo bilhete que achei na cama dela, um tal de Woody a sequestrou!

**Tony: ***olhar de fúria* _Woody, esse desgraçado... como ousa colocar a Ann nisso? _Não se preocupe, Sr. Doug! Eu vou atrás dela! E, por favor, não diga nada à meus irmãos!

Doug concordou e Tony saiu do Inn, com destino à Mother's Hill. Ao passar por Yodel Ranch, May o viu, mas este estava apressado demais para reparar nela.

**May: ***contando nos dedos* _É mesmo! Hoje é o dia que Won e Tony acertarão o trato! Tenho que buscar ajuda! Tony não pode deter uma avalanche sozinho!_

Tony chegou ao Mother's Hill somente ás 18 horas em ponto. Não era tão fácil chegar até lá com tanta neve, mesmo usando sua velha roupa de espião.

Won já estava lá.

**Won: **Vejo que resolveu vir, Tony!

**Tony: ***furioso* Onde está a Ann?

**Won: **Está ali!

Won apontou para uma árvore, onde Ann estava pendurada por uma corda, sobre um precipício que tinha no final de Mother's Hill.

**Won: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Situação familiar, não?

**Tony: ***apavorado* ANN!

Ann não podia falar, por causa de uma mordaça em sua boca, mas estava tão ou mais apavorada que Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 15.**

No Inn, May contava tudo para os irmãos Clark sobre o trato que Tony e Won haviam feito. Estes, temendo por Tony, foram atrás dele em suas roupas de espiões.

**Megan: **A resposta tem que ser não! Bom, pelo menos é melhor que seja!

**Marc: **Tomara que cheguemos a tempo!

No Mother's Hill...

**Won: ***sorriso maquiavélico e mostrando a maleta* E então? Já se decidiu?

**Tony: ***suspirando* Abrirei a maleta pra você! Mas em troca, deixará o povo de Mineral Town em paz, soltará a Ann e irá embora daqui!

**Won: ***estendendo a maleta* Como quizer! Abra!

Quando Tony ia pegar a maleta, alguém a pegou primeiro: era Lee, junto com Megan e Marc.

**Lee: **Lamento, Woody, mas essa maleta pertence à WOOHP!

**Won: ***irritado* ME DEVOLVAM ESSA MALETA!

Won tirou um apito de seu bolso e o assoprou. Pra surpresa de Ann e dos irmãos Clark, outros lutadores apareceram do nada.

**Marc: ***compreendendo* _É claro! Ele usou essa técnica há 6 anos atrás e está usando novamente!_ TONY, VAI SALVAR A ANN! NÓS CUIDAMOS DELES!

Tony seguiu a ordem de seu irmão e foi salvar a Ann. Não foi fácil, pois a árvore era alta, ainda não havia consertado as botas de seu traje de espião e a corda que segurava Ann estava quase se partindo.

Felizmente, conseguiu segurar Ann pelo pulso antes que a corda arrebentasse. Mas perdeu o equilíbrio e segurou num dos galhos da árvore com uma mão só.

Tony logo reconheceu que era a mesma situação de 6 anos atrás, mas em vez de ser uma ponte, era uma árvore, com o galho quase partindo.

**Ann: **Tony, nós vamos cair! Você tem que me soltar, não vai poder salvar à nós dois!

**Tony: ***olhar sério* Mas de jeito nenhum que eu vou fazer isso, Ann! Eu perdi a Nádia dessa mesma forma, e não quero perder você também!

**Ann: ***surpresa* Me... perder?

**Tony: **Ann, você é tudo na vida pra mim! Se você se balançar, talvez consigamos cair no solo!

Ann seguiu o conselho de Tony e começou a se balançar. Num certo momento, Tony soltou o galho e os dois caíram no solo, instantes antes do galho quebrar e cair também.

Quando Tony olhou, seus irmãos haviam derrotado os lutadores e deixado Won inconsciente. No final, chamaram Jerry e este foi buscar o vilão na praia.

**Jerry: **Posso garantir que não irá escapar de novo, Woody Poppet! Excelente trabalho, espiões!

**Irmãos Clark: **Obrigado, Jerry!

**Ann: ***sem graça* Eu agradeço muito por terem ido me salvar!

**Marc: **Esse é o nosso trabalho! Estamos felizes em ajudar!

**Jerry: ***olhando para Tony* Não quer mesmo voltar para sua antiga cidade e para a WOOHP? Ainda está em forma, Tony!

**Tony: **Eu agradeço muito, Jerry! Mas meu lugar é aqui agora! Quando à WOOHP... quem sabe?

**Ann: **Gostariam de ficar aqui até amanhã? Terá dança no Square pro ano novo!

**Jerry: **Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho, mas se os irmãos Clark quizerem...

**Megan: **Por nós, tudo bem!


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 16.**

No dia seguinte, na festa do Square, os irmãos Clark anunciaram algo que nem Tony esperava: iriam se mudar pra Mineral Town, embora ainda fossem continuar a faculdade em sua antiga cidade. Com o teletransporte da WOOHP, não seria difícil. Essa decisão de mudança havia acontecido quando Marc e Megan ficaram muito próximos de Mary e Gray.

Tony também anunciou que voltaria para a WOOHP, mas faria missões somente à tarde. Tinha seu trabalho com Claire e não iria deixá-la na mão. Depois dos anúncios, foram todos dançar.

**Marc: ***estendendo a mão para Mary* Me concede essa dança?

**Mary: ***ruborizada* É claro!

**Gray: ***estendendo a mão para Megan* Quer... dançar?

**Megan: **Adoraria!

**Lee: ***emburrado* _E eu aqui segurando vela!_

A história acaba assim? É óbvio que não! No dia anterior ao festival da Deusa da Primavera, Tony completou 18 anos, idade pra casar sem permissão. E sabia bem com quem se casaria.

Havia perguntado para Ann se gostaria que ele a acompanhasse até o festival, como Marc faria com Mary, mas o motivo era outro. Tiveram um encontro depois do festival, no Hot Spring, e Tony lhe contou que fizera 18 anos no dia anterior.

**Ann: ***chocada* E por que não me contou? Eu teria feito um bolo, te dado uma lembrança... algo assim!

**Tony: **Eu sei! Mas a razão pra eu ter te trazido aqui foi por outro motivo!

**Ann: ***confusa* Qual?

**Tony: ***ruborizado* Fecha os olhos e estenda as mãos!

Ann fechou os olhos e, logo depois, sentiu algo sendo colocado em suas mãos. Quando olhou o que era, arregalou os olhos: era uma Blue Feather.

**Tony: ***de joelhos e cabeça baixa* Eu te amo, Ann! Quando eu disse que você era tudo pra mim na véspera de Ano novo, eu falei sério! Eu vou entender se você não quizer se casar comigo, mas mesmo assim, eu quero que você saiba do que eu sinto por você!

Tony não notou, mas Ann abriu um lindo sorriso, antes de ficar de joelhos na frente dele. Ela ergueu seu queixo e o beijou nos lábios. Ao sentir ser correspondida, aprofundou o beijo, separando-se depois de 30 segundos, ofegantes e corados.

**Ann: **Eu também te amo, Tony! Desde a primeira vista! E adoraria me casar com você!

Quando iam se beijar novamente, ouviram barulhos nos arbustos. Ao olharem, notaram que eram os irmãos Clark espionando.

**Tony: ***veia na testa* O que estão fazendo?

**Lee: **Nós só estávamos espionand... Ah... não, nós somos os ajudantes da Deusa da Colheita!

**Marc e Megan: ***gota* Que desculpa estúpida!

Tony não ficou convencido e começou a perseguir Lee pelo Hot Spring. Ann ria da cena, junto com Marc e Megan. Quando Tony vem pra Mineral Town, está não é mais a mesma.

Sem Dúvida.

FIM!


End file.
